D-rings are used on equipment and vehicles as a point to lift or connect straps. The D-rings typically include a shackle with through holes on two arms. A screw or bolt passes through the holes and is secured in place, such as by a threaded connection in one of the holes. A lifting machine is fastened to the pin, such as by the pin passing through a hole in a connector fastened to the lifting machine. Straps then pass over the shackle and carry materials to be lifted. As machinery moves the D-ring, the pin may unscrew, allowing the D-ring to detach and any load to fall to the ground.
The apparatus disclosed herein provides a device for improving the function and appearance of D-rings.